This invention relates generally to a heat transfer labeling apparatus and a method of applying a heat transferable label to a hollow article. More particularly, this invention relates to such an apparatus and method wherein the articles are decorated in a continuous operation.
Numerous decorating techniques are known in the art, some of which include the application of a label onto a hollow article to be decorated. One of the techniques which is desirable in this type of decorating is the usage of a heat transferable label which includes a decorative predetermined design thereon and may thus be transferred onto the article or container being decorated.
The heat transfer process permits for multicolored designs to be applied to a container in a single operation. The heat transfer process involves the use of a release-coated carrier upon which the design to be transferred is printed. The design is transferred from the web-like carrier to the container generally by using a combination of heat and pressure. The principal advantage of the heat transfer technique is that multicolored designs of an infinite variety may be applied to a container.
Because of the heat requirements associated with the release and application of the label from the web onto the container, it has been generally accepted practice to maintain the container in a stationary position, albeit rotatable in the instances of circular containers, during the decorating step. This has resulted in numerous prior art types of apparatus which employ intermittently moving mechanisms which include one to engage and deposit a container at a decorating station. Yet another mechanism engages the container at a decorating station. This latter mechanism must permit relative movement between the container and die to facilitate application of the label onto the container to be decorated. Once the container has been decorated it is removed from the decorating station by yet another mechanism and conveyed to another destination. Each of these functions has required numerous types of moving parts and mechanisms to impart the desired motion and transfer of the container to and from a decorating station.
Because of the intermittent movement associated with such systems, the speed of decoration has been limited. The various movements have curtailed operating speeds and placed heat transfer labeling systems in a limited and low rate of production category. Because the means disclosed herein have eliminated these various undesirable mechanisms, a system has been devised which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides for a system wherein articles are decorated in a continuous manner.